VOX Box: A Crippling Blow
Characters * Donna Troy * Roy Harper * Bruce Wayne * Leslie Thompkins * Barbara Gordon Location * Park Row Clinic, Gotham City, NJ * October 24th 2016, 0819 EST VOX Archive * Roy Harper: heart rate monitor beeping spiked Lian! Run! * Bruce Wayne: Roy... Lian's fine. * Roy Harper: Bruce, what are you doing in... uh... where the expletive am I? * Leslie Thompkins: Language, Mister Smith. * Roy Harper: Who the hell are you? * Leslie Thompkins: The doctor that stopped your brain from swelling. You're welcome, by the way. * Roy Harper: Wait, a civilian doc- What did you- Where's my arm? * Leslie Thompkins: It's right here. * Roy Harper: Not that one! * Leslie Thompkins: By the looks of it, you lost that arm some time ago, Mister Smith. * Roy Harper: Why does she keep calling me-? * Bruce Wayne: It's your name, Roy. Roy Smith. * Roy Harper: Oh... right... gotcha. * Leslie Thompkins: scoff I'll be back next hour. I have patients to see that don't make it a habit of lying to me and putting their own lives in routine danger. * Bruce Wayne: Thank you, Leslie. * Roy Harper: Bruce, what gives? Why am I in a civilian hospital? You know that I'm legally dead, right? * Barbara Gordon: wheels, footsteps Hence the reason I checked you in under an assumed name, Roy. * Roy Harper: Donna, Wheels... * Donna Troy: I am sorry, Roy. My physiology is different than yours. I didn't know what to do. Lian woke me up and she was so scared. There was so much blood. I called Jason and he said to- * Roy Harper: Take me here? Well, if Jason trusts her then I guess I can too... So where is my arm? * Bruce Wayne: He took it. * Roy Harper: He? Wait, the intruder? No way! That bastard! * Barbara Gordon: That is not all he took, either. * Roy Harper: Judging by the way you are all looking at me, I'm guessing he took something bad? * Donna Troy: He took my lasso, Roy... Lian told me he used it on you to make him give access to our system. * Roy Harper: No... Impossible. I promise that didn't happen. Lian is... confused. She's mistaken... or he did something to make her- * Bruce Wayne: He used the Lasso of Persuasion on you, Roy. He made you give him access and he used it to lure Harper, Jason, and Kori into ambushes. Jason and Kori are fine, but Harper... He nearly killed her, Roy. * Barbara Gordon: He got the information and pulled off these attacks before we knew what hit us. It's not your fault... We're not blaming you. We know he used the lasso to make you forget, but we're hoping you recall anything. * Roy Harper: I'm sorry. I remember he attacked us... and I vaguely remember him taking my arm now that I'm- Wait! I do remember something. He called himself something... Apostle? No... something religious, though... Heretic? * Bruce Wayne: Heretic. Barbara, run a check against that name. See what you can find... * Roy Harper: Whoa, Bruce... What happened to your arm? * Bruce Wayne: A baseball injury. Don't worry about my arm, it'll heal faster than yours. * Roy Harper: Oh, har-de-har-har. Make fun of the amputee. Never gets old. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Judas Contract Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Birds of a Feather. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Heretic. * Debut of Leslie Thompkins. * Heretic attacked Harper Row in VOX Box: Birds of a Feather. * Bruce got his "baseball" injury in VOX Box: The Real Deal. * The name the intruder actually called himself was "Judas". Links and References * VOX Box: A Crippling Blow Category:VOX Box Category:Donna Troy/Appearances Category:Roy Harper/Appearances Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Leslie Thompkins/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Outsiders/Appearances Category:Park Row Clinic/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Judas Contract Storyline